Cue the Sun!
by ltjvt1026
Summary: CRACK!FIC. My second effort in this genre. Played this one strictly for laughs. Takes place in the "The Fan" universe. Chapter 3 is up. MAJOR MARY SUE. Not your thing? Then stay away. Please R
1. The Come On

**Disclaimer: Any and all copyrighted material that appears in this story is the property of its creator. I'm just **_**borrowing**_** it for the moment. I'm not making a dime. "The Fan" and all its offshoots belong to M E Wofford & USAFChief. I'm using them with their kind permission.**

**Author's Note: **Like a lot of my ideas, this one came to me in work. As you can guess it's not too difficult, the job I do. It's mostly walking and sitting. Any way I wanted to try another Crack!fic. The last one I did with malice aforethought, trying to prove a point. I played this one strictly for laughs. I make some references to the previous "Fan" stories, so you may want to read them first. I'll list them in the spoilers section. If you like this one I have a follow up half formed in my brain. I'll see how it goes. So sit back and enjoy.

**Spoilers (in chronological order): **Fear the Fan, The Broken Hearted Fan Gets Snippy, The Fan Needs a Rescue, Tony Brings Dinner.

**Dedication: **This one's for **USAFChief**. If the Chief can stretch out and do comedy, I guess I can too. Like the Rangers, he "Led the Way."

**Parking Lot, NCIS HQ. Present day. Thrusday 1900hrs**

Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo was tired. The team had been working on a homicide for 72 hours straight. They'd finally cracked it and finished the paperwork. Now it was time to go home and sleep.

As he approached his car, Tony saw someone leaning on the passenger side front fender. He slowed and sized up the person. Older white male, short, stocky, glasses and a mustache. The guy was wearing a battered looking brown leather flight jacket, faded jeans, black Chuck Taylors and a NY Jets cap. As Tony got closer he zipped down his jacket. This caused the man to stop sipping from a large container of coffee and smirk slightly.

"Evening Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Do I know you?"

"No, but we have an acquaintance in common."

"Who might that be?"

"I think you may know her by 'Snippy'. Carries a red leather bullwhip?"

Unbidden the vision of a tall woman with a cap of white hair dressed in a red corset, spurred red boots and carrying a red bullwhip hit Tony. He unconsciously slid his right hand into his jacket.

The man in front of him growled.

"Pull that roscoe and I'll take it away from ya and stick it where the sun don't shine."

While speaking the man had pushed off Tony's car, placing the cup on the hood. He slid his left foot forward and raised his hands.

"I'm here to help you DiNozzo. Pulling a weapon on me isn't very nice."

Tony removed his hand from inside his jacket. The man relaxed, picked up his cup and resumed his place leaning against Tony's car.

"Help me how?"

"Gonna help you get Snippy off your case."

"Why?'

"'Cause it's not really your fault that you and Ziva haven't gotten together."

"Whose fault is it?"

"The writers."

Tony groaned.

"Again with the writers. There are no writers. What's your name anyway?"

"You can call me LT."

Tony started laughing.

"You're Laverne?"

"Who the hell is _Laverne, _DiNozzo?"

"A month or two ago this private eye named LT Spenser called NCIS looking for a missing woman. He said the "L" stood for Laverne."

LT looked skyward, shook his head and murmured.

"Oh, my achin' back. I'm gonna kill him the next time I see him."

DiNozzo looked puzzled.

"Never mind Tony. Okay, I assume you'd like to get Snippy off your back and maybe have a relationship with Ziva, correct?"

"Well yeah LT, but the last time I wound up with half my body hair shaved off."

LT started laughing hard.

"Yeah, that was kinda funny."

"I didn't think so."

"Sorry Tony. What if you and Ziva could get away for a long weekend? Do you think you could get some TIVA action going?"

DiNozzo looked thoughtful.

"No pressure, no psycho women with bullwhips popping out of the woodwork?"

"Yeah, Tony, like that."

"Sure, I'll give it a shot."

LT's glance flicked over Tony's shoulder and he smiled.

"Evening Agent David. A pleasure to meet you in person finally."

Ziva David walked up and stood next to her partner, nodding a greeting.

"Give what a shot Tony?"

Tony explained. Ziva started smiling and looking around.

"Is Snippy here?"

LT shrugged.

"No, I'm acting sort of in her behalf, but she's not here. So, what do you say guys?"

Both nodded in the affirmative.

"Great. Here's the deal. I have a condo in Ft Myers Florida. You get the use of it for a long weekend. Uninterrupted. TIVA happens and thousands if not a million or so women will be happy."

_One in particular, thank God._

Tony looked confused.

"But how will they know?"

LT sighed.

"Okay DiNozzo, I'll explain it in terms you can understand. Think 'The Truman Show'."

"You mean that movie with Jim Carey?"

"Exactly."

"Still think it's kinda strange.'

"Trust me, DiNozzo, you have no idea."

LT pulled several envelopes out of his flight jacket. He handed them to Tony.

"That first one has the keys to the condo and directions from the airport. Number two has your plane tickets. Flight from Dulles to Ft. Myers. Leaves at 2230. Number three has your rent-a-car. Red Mustang convertible."

Tony grinned.

"Oh, man, it's cruisin' time."

Ziva frowned.

"Gibbs will never give us the time off."

LT smiled.

"You leave Special Agent Gibbs to me. I've got somebody talking to him right now. You guys have 'go' bags in your POV's (Personally Owned Vehicle) right?"

Both Tony and Ziva nodded.

"Well, go grab 'em and head out. I'll call Ziva's cell when Gibbs gives the okay."

Now it was Tony's turn to frown.

"Hey! How did you get Ziva's number?"

"Relax Tony. I got it from Snippy."

Ziva smirked.

"I'll drive Tony. We'll get there quicker."

"Aw c'mon Zi. I wanna drive."

They continued to debate the driving issue as Tony grabbed his bag and followed Ziva towards her car.

After a few more back and forth's they got into Ziva's car and roared off.

LT got out his cell and speed dialed a number.

"Chief? They're on the way. Were you able to get a seat on their flight? Good. By the way, you and I are gonna hafta have a conversation about 'Laverne' sometime soon. Yeah, DiNozzo spilled that. See ya soon bro."

As soon as LT snapped his phone shut, it started ringing. He checked the screen and grinned.

"Hey Mike. What news? He went for it? Outstanding! I owe ya one. Give Camilla a kiss for me. See ya."

As LT snapped his phone shut, he walked across the aisle and two cars down.

"Come on out here, M E."

Two women emerged from the nondescript sedan. Both were wearing trench coats. The driver, tall with a white cap of hair looked sheepish. The passenger, shorter with shoulder length dark curly hair was smiling.

"What's the matter with you M E? If DiNozzo had seen you it would have blown the whole deal. Nice catsuit, elm."

Elm's trench coat had fallen open revealing the catsuit.

"Thank you, LT. I tried to keep her away, but M E just wanted to make sure it all went smoothly."

_Wish I could place that accent._

"That's right Seamus, just watching your six."

"Pull the other one M E. You were hopin' for one more chance to terrorize DiNozzo."

M E grinned.

"Maybe, maybe not. Doesn't matter. Are they on their way to Florida?"

"Yup. Mike convinced Gibbs to give 'em a long weekend. I was just about to call Ziva."

LT snapped open his phone and dialed, putting the phone on speaker.

"_David"_

"Ziva, you're not driving are you?"

"_No, we're stopped, stuck in traffic."_

"Good news. Gibbs Ok'd your time off. Keep DiNozzo in line."

"_Oh, I will. I still have my 'Whitey' clothes. 'Bye LT."_

Ziva broke the connection. LT glared at M E who was looking everywhere but at LT.

"Damn it M E. You tipped her off, didn't you?"

"DiNozzo never tumbled. No harm, no foul."

"I oughta put you over my knee."

M E grinned wickedly.

"Ooooh Seamus, how did you know?"

"Christ, M E, stop it. You really coulda blown your shot at TIVA here. You promised to give me a free hand."

"I know LT. I'll stop."

M E batted her eyes rapidly. LT laughed.

"Sure you will. I wonder where my ride is. I need to get to Reagan National."

In the distance the growl of a high performance engine could be heard. Shortly, a green '68 Ford Mustang Fastback zoomed into view. It broke hard, spun around and slid backwards to stop next to LT. The female driver, with brownish red hair and hazel eyes looked up at LT and grinned.

"What a bitchin' ride. Ready to go LT?"

"You bet, Bama. I see you watched 'Bullitt'."

The woman grinned again.

"Oh, yeah. That car chase was sooo cool."

LT walked around to the passenger side of the Mustang and looked over the roof at M E and elm.

"I'm heading down to Florida to oversee the endgame. M E, I don't expect to see you. Stay home and recondition your bullwhip or something."

M E smiled and saluted left handed.

"Whatever you say Seamus me darlin'."

LT rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, sliding into the passenger seat of the Mustang.

"Why do I bother. Get me outta here Bama."

"Aye, Aye LT."

With that the Mustang's wheels spun until they gained traction and the fastback left like a cat shot in the ass.

Only then did M E show elm the crossed fingers on her right hand.

"To the airport, elm. We have to get a flight to Ft. Myers."

**TBC…???**

**A/N: **There it is. If you think I should continue, include that in your review when you hit that green and white button.


	2. Meetings

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One. I'm running out of witty things to put here.**

**Authors Note: **I'm enjoying this. That said, after I finish I think I'm going to give it a rest. Writing funny is hard. Besides, I owe somebody a Mike story.

**Spoilers: **There are none. However there is a MAJOR MARY SUE ALERT. If that's not your thing _leave now._ No one will think ill of you.

**Fishing Pier, Lynn Hall Memorial Park, Ft Myers Beach, FL Friday 1030hrs**

The pier stuck out about a quarter of a mile into the Gulf of Mexico. The land end started at "Times Square", the center of Ft Myers Beach. There was a Dairy Queen, The Pier Bar and Restaurant, a Greek restaurant called "The Plaka" and several other eating establishments and retail stores.

LT sat at a table in the DQ nursing a cup of coffee. He was meeting the Chief at 1045 out at the end of the pier. LT had arrived at 1015 and walked the area checking things out. An eight month stint undercover at the beginning of his police career made him cautious. He had the same niggling feeling today he'd had all those years ago. The feeling that someone was out there.

_You're losin' your marbles there Sparky._

To try and allay the feeling LT sat so he'd be able to watch Chief pass and not be seen.

At about 1040 Chief passed carrying a cardboard holder containing two coffees from the 7 Eleven on the other side of the park. Standing 6' 1" about 225, Chief looked exactly like what he was. A retired senior NCO. His khaki pants were sharply creased, shoes polished to a high gloss, and his air force blue polo shirt was immaculate. No one seemed the least bit interested in the Chief, nor was anyone trailing him that LT could see.

_Getting paranoid in my dotage. But even paranoids have enemies._

LT got up and ambled out towards the end of the pier. Chief was at the rail staring out over the Gulf, coffee tray beside him. LT smirked.

_Condition White._

"Hey, _Chief."_

The other man started.

"Damn LT. Are you tryin' to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry about that Chief."

"Very funny, wiseass."

"Couldn't resist. Is one of those for me?"

"Could be. Tho after trying to send me into cardiac arrest, I don't know."

LT looked hurt, with his best "puppy dog" eyes.

"I've got my CPR cert. I'd bring ya back."

The Chief laughed.

"Don't know if I'd want ya kissin' me. But thanks. Go ahead take your pick. Didn't know how you took it. They're both black.

"Black is good. How'd the flight down go?"

"Good. I sat two rows back. They spent the first part of the flight talking and laughing. Then they fell asleep leaning on each other. Once we got here they walked hand in hand to get the car. They drove to your place and fifteen minutes after they got in the lights went out."

"Sounds like a promising start."

Chief looked a little hesitant.

"Something on your mind, Chief?"

"Yeah. Do you think M E is just gonna sit home and let you handle this?"

"Hell no. She'll be along. Don't sweat it. I've got it covered."

"Care to share?"

"No. On a different topic, did you _have_ to use 'Laverne'?"

Chief guffawed.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time. Not sore are you?"

"Nah. It's kinda funny actually. To prove I'm not sore, here."

LT dug into the thigh pocket of his cargo shorts and brought forth a short silver colored tube, which he offered to the Chief. On the side of the tube in big green letters was "H Upmann". In smaller letters, the words "Product of Cuba".

"Should be better than those Honduran ropes you smoke."

"Hey, those are fine cigars."

"Oh, okay. I'll just…."

LT made a grab for the tube and the Chief pulled it out of reach.

"No, no. I'll try it."

LT grinned.

"Thought so."

**Pool, LT's Condo complex, Friday 1100hrs**

Tony DiNozzo was a happy man. Back in DC it was low thirties and crappy. Here in Florida it was eighty and sunny. To make matters better, lying next to him in a very sexy looking white one piece swim suit was his partner Ziva David. The plane ride down had been great. They'd talked and joshed each other like they did _before_. Ziva had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. Upon arrival her hand had found his as they walked thru the terminal to pick up the car. By the time they got to LT's condo, tiredness hit them like a hammer. No fighting about who was sleeping where. After changing they fell onto the bed in the master bedroom and were instantly asleep. Around 0330 Tony woke to Ziva whimpering. Nightmare. Tony wrapped her in his arms. She sighed and snuggled closer.

When they got up, Ziva made breakfast and they decided to spend the day at the pool. Later they were going out for dinner. LT had supplied a list of local restaurants. Tony decided on Doc Ford's Ft Myers Beach Rum Bar & Grille. Ziva loved mojitos. They'd eat and drink and see what developed.

**LT's Condo complex, Friday 2120hrs**

LT sat in the bedroom of a condo across the parking lot from his. He sat far enough back in the room to remain unseen from the outside. While waiting and watching he'd played about seventy hands of solitaire. LT knew that if M E was going to make a move, it would be while Tony and Ziva were out. A car came into the parking lot and slowly passed LT's condo. The car pulled into a spot facing LT. There was a white blob behind the wheel.

_Gotcha_

LT's cell started to vibrate. He glanced at the screen and flipped open the phone.

"Whatta ya got George."

"_That person you asked me to watch for…."_

"…landed about forty five minutes ago."

"_Jeez, how'd you know?"_

"Because I'm watching her get out of a car right now."

"_Listen LT, I can't keep a constant watch ya know."_

"No problem George."

"_So we're good?"_

"Sure, but you're still on the hook. I wanted to know before I saw her she was here."

"_But…."_

"Thanks for the call George. We'll talk again."

LT snapped his cell closed and walked out of the condo. He stood in the shadows until ME walked up to the doorway of his condo on the second floor. He made his way swiftly across the parking lot to the stairs. He ghosted up the stairway and moved behind M E. She was bent over studying the lock.

"Works better if you actually have a key."

M E gave a strangled cry and whirled around.

"Jesus, Seamus, you scared the crap out of me."

M E took in her friend. He was wearing boat shoes, cargo shorts and a black t-shirt that said "RUNS WITH SCISSORS" in block white letters.

"I thought you were stayin' home."

"Well, I was going to….."

"……but you couldn't leave well enough alone."

M E gave him a puppy dog look.

"Something like that."

"Well, you're not going in there. Come on, you can watch from across the parking lot. I've got the use of a condo that-a-way."

M E glared and stuck out her chin.

"You can walk or I'll carry you."

"I'll scream bloody murder if you try and pick me up."

"Not if I coldcock you beforehand."

M E smirked.

"You'd never hit a woman."

LT stepped right into her personal space looking up at her.

"Care to try me out?"

M E looked at her hole card and didn't like what she saw.

"I'll walk."

LT grinned and offered his arm.

"Right this way m'lady."

**A/N: **One more chapter to go. How're you liking it so far? Well, hit the green button and register your pleasure or displeasure.


	3. Twist

**Disclaimer: See Chapters 1 & 2**

**Authors Note: **Okay boys and girls, Chapter 3. This wraps up my second foray into crack!fic. Had a good time writing it. Hope you had a good time reading it. Attention "regulars", please read the end A/N.

**Spoilers: **None, but as before, MAJOR MARY SUE MOMNETS AHEAD. Can't say I didn't warn ya!

**Condo complex, Friday 2335hrs**

LT was back at his position watching out the window and playing solitaire. M E was pacing. Guitar music was coming softly from a pair of small speakers attached to LT's iPod. M E stopped pacing.

"What's that you're listening to?"

LT, who had been concentrating on his cards, looked up blankly.

"Say?"

"I said, what's that you're listening to?"

"Oh. Segovia. Bach's Cello Suite #1 modified for guitar. It's one of my favorite pieces of his work."

"It's nice."

"Uh, huh. Why don't you sit down and relax?"

"I can't. Where do you suppose they are?"

"Dunno, _Mom._ Is it past curfew or something? Why don't you just call Ziva and ask."

M E looked at him and stuck out her tongue.

"I wouldn't want to spoil any mood that might be building."

LT laughed.

"Then why not sit down and relax?"

M E muttered something inaudible and probably x-rated. She moved closer to the window.

"_DON'T go near the window!"_

M E stopped dead in her tracks, jaw dropping.

"Wow that was very Gibbs-like."

LT looked slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry. If you get too close to the window, you'll either cast a shadow or be backlit. There's not supposed to be anyone in here."

M E grinned.

"Where'd that voice come from?"

LT shrugged.

"Ah, it's what the Boss calls my 'cop voice'. I've heard it called 'command voice' too. Don't use it much anymore."

As they were speaking a convertible with the top down moved into the complex. LT put down his cards.

"Showtime."

**The Mustang, 2335hrs**

Ziva David was buzzed. The mojito's at Doc Ford's were very good. She'd had two before dinner and two more during. Since he was driving Tony had restricted himself to one Havana Rum Punch. They'd talked easily during dinner. Neither had brought up last night's nightmare. But Ziva remembered the feeling of Tony's arms surrounding her. She smirked.

_Tonight, I'll be the one doing the surrounding._

**Condo complex, 2340hrs**

LT and M E had watched Tony and Ziva walk into the condo their arms around each other. M E was practically vibrating with happiness, a big grin on her face.

"Yes! It's gonna happen. I can feel it."

LT smiled at his friend

_I sure hope so._

LT stood and started gathering up his stuff.

"Okay, M E, lets…."

A black Lincoln Town Car pulled into the lot and stopped near the stairway to LT's condo. Three men got out and walked resolutely up the steps.

_This can't be good._

M E looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong Seamus?"

LT gestured towards the window.

"Houston, we have a problem."

The three men, after a short delay were admitted to the condo. M E whirled around and started to run.

"Dammit M E! Come back here."

By the time LT got out of the condo M E was passing the limo. The driver got out of the car and just reached the front bumper as LT passed.

"Just get back in your car there Poindexter. Nobody'll get hurt that way.

The driver took one look at LT, shrugged and got back in the car.

LT reached his condo just as M E entered.

_This is not going to end well._

**LT's condo, 2345hrs**

Ziva and Tony were sitting on the couch, their clothes somewhat askew. M E was standing, breathing heavily. The three men were grouped together opposite the couch. Two in suits, carrying briefcases. The third, tanned and casually attired was empty handed. LT's eyes widened slightly when he recognized the casually attired man.

_Holy Crap!_

Tony looked up from the couch, his face a mixture of confusion and relief.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad you're here LT. Do you know what this guy was just saying?"

"Yeah, Tony, I think I do. Take your partner and go out on the lanai. Shut the door."

"But LT….."

"_DINOZZO. LANAI. NOW."_

Tony rose automatically, pulling Ziva up.

"On it, Bo…..LT."

_Damn, for a second there he sounded just like Gibbs._

The two agents went out, Tony closing the door.

LT turned to the casually attired man.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company Mr. Brennan?"

M E's head snapped around.

"_WHAT?"_

Shane Brennan gave LT a smirk.

"You recognized me then?"

"Oh yeah. When I started this I looked up pictures of you and the two Don's. Know your enemy."

M E growled and took a step forward reaching inside her trench coat. LT grabbed her by the elbow.

"Siddown M E. Leave the bullwhip alone."

At the word "bullwhip" the eyes of the two 'suits' got very large. Brennan laughed lightly.

"My sources said she carried one. Didn't really believe it."

LT grinned wolfishly.

"You better believe it. You also better believe I'm the only one between you and it. So what's on your mind Shane-o."

Brennan grimaced.

"You and your rag tag bunch of TIVA supporters. I have here, restraining orders for the lot of you."

As Brennan held out his hand, the 'suits' pulled sheaf's of paper from their briefcases. They handed them to Brennan who then handed them to LT.

"Duly served, as witnessed by Mr. Howard and Mr. Fine of the law firm of Nastee, Brutish and Shorte. You are now restrained from having any contact with any NCIS characters. If you do, you'll be liable to arrest."

M E looked shell shocked.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am, dear lady. I didn't come all the way here from Bel Air to make idle threats.

At the mention of Bel Air, LT saw a glint in M E's eyes.

_Bad move Shane-o._

Brennan continued.

"If 'the Fan' or any of her minions try anything further I will sue you all. TIVA will happen when the writers say it will, not before. Our business is completed. Have a pleasant evening."

The three men left. LT could see the wheels turning in M E's head. He groaned inwardly.

_Of course you know, this means war!_

**Two weeks later, Bel Air CA, 0320hrs**

The car moved slowly down the street paralleling a high wall. When it reached a shadowed area it stopped. The driver wearing a trench coat and black knit cap got out. The driver looked around carefully. Apparently finding nothing threatening, the driver moved to the trunk, removing a small step ladder and a large mat. The driver placed the step ladder at the base of the wall, grabbed the mat and climbed to the top step. The top of the wall was two feet out of hands reach. A female voice cursed. The woman tossed the mat so it covered the top of the wall. She then jumped a little grabbing the top of the wall. She started to pull herself up. A voice came out of the shadows.

"At least you learned to cover your hair."

At the sound of the voice, the woman lost her grip. She fell hitting the ground hard.

"Goddammit Seamus, stop doing that. There's no padding with this outfit ya know."

LT chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows to help his friend to her feet. He was dressed in black jeans, long sleeved black polo shirt and black Reboks.

As M E gained her feet she resisted the urge to rub her backside.

LT smirked.

"Go ahead. I promise not to say anything."

M E grinned and rubbed her backside.

"elm ratted me out didn't she?"

LT smiled.

"If you mean one good friend told another good friend that a third good friend was going to do something incredibly stupid, then yes, she ratted you out."

"Who else is here?"

"Just me. We figured if it turned to shit that would keep the damage to a minimum. Listen, we gotta go. The private security patrol will be here in about five minutes. I really don't want to explain to a couple of rent-a-cops what I'm doing standing next to the wall of a TV producer's house with a step ladder and a woman of ,ehrm, 'mature years' in a dom outfit."

"How do you know it'll be five minutes?"

"They've been passing every half hour since I got here."

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Since midnight."

As he had been talking LT loaded the ladder and mat in the trunk. He held out his hand.

"Keys, please."

M E's shoulders slumped as she handed over her keys.

"Well, where's your car?"

LT hooked his thumb over his shoulder.

"Parked in an all night drug store lot about a mile and a half that way."

They got in M E's car and drove off as headlights came around the corner behind them.

LT looked at his watch.

"Just like clockwork. Burglars love routine."

M E looked at her friend.

"So let me get this straight. You parked a mile and a half away, walked here and waited three and a half hours for me to show up?"

"Uh, huh."

"How did you know where I'd stop?"

"'Cause it's where I'd try to go over."

"What are we going to do now?"

"We're gonna stop at my car and get my 'go' bag. Then we're going to stop at your hotel and you're gonna change. Then we're going to the airport where we're turning in this rental and waiting for our flight outta here."

"Our flight?"

"Yeah I booked my return on your flight. We're even gonna be seatmates."

"What about your car?"

"I borrowed it from a guy I used to work with who is retired and lives here. I'll leave the key under the mat and lock it. He's got another key. He'll pick it up later today."

M E sighed.

"I really was hoping to get a crack at Brennan."

"It definitely would have been interesting M E."

"You said we were going to be seatmates?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then you better not snore."

"Yes, Ma'am."

**A/N: **I know, I know. No TIVA. Well, I don't think you fans are gonna get any till Mr. Brennan is good and ready. I wrote this story as a present to all my "regulars". Sort of a reward for putting up with me being a jerk last month. It was especially for **elflordsmistress, M E Wofford, USAFCHIEF & BAMACRUSH.** Now I'm going back to my Mike stories and whatever else happens to invade my brain next. See ya around the campus. Oh yeah I almost forgot. A review would be nice.


End file.
